


Merry Christmas, Love

by SetoAngel01



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Festivities, Friends to Lovers, Future, Mistletoe, OC's - Freeform, Past, Romance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: A look at the many Christmases Ash and Johnny celebrate throughout their years together.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am doing a purely smutty Christmas fict (which I'll be submitting tomorrow), I thought a nice fluffy one was in order as well (even if the NSFW is mentioned in the second chapter of this story as well - albeit it very briefly). These two are just way too cute and I had to add some various Christmas festivities for them. 3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this little three-shot and hope have a VERY Merry Christmas! Xoxoxoxo

* * *

It was a simple Christmas potluck at Moon Theater.

One she wasn't crazy about attending but the rest of the theater group (sans Mike) was absolutely ecstatic. Especially Johnny it seemed, for by what he told her, it was the closest thing he had to a real Christmas in a _long_ time. Throughout the short time they'd known each other, she'd learned about his mom's death, escape to America, his dad's criminal deeds and the fact he was now living alone in the garage he called home.

Through it all, these polar opposites (or what she presumed they were) grew closer.

A familiar sharing of issues and isolation she now knew far too well as the holidays approached. Between her break-up, the strained relationship with her mom and feeling as if she was somehow letting her dad down, it seemed as if this Christmas was going to be a very lonely affair for them both.

Turned out she was wrong, for against her better judgement, Johnny convinced her to attend Moon's potluck.

Normally, she would have turned him down in a heartbeat, but between music, instruments, and singing - Johnny and Ash bonded. Unlikely friends going to each others respective houses to make the other to not feel totally alone in the world at times. A connection neither of them could deny grew steadily as time passed; between rebuilding, practices, and performances, the strictly 'only friends' facade began to teeter on the edge of something far different but nothing she was quite ready to face.

_At least not yet._

When he asked her to go with him, she took one look at his hopeful face and the kindest eyes she'd ever known - the 'yes' came forth without her permission - and just like that, she was stuck.

It was Christmas afternoon when Johnny had picked her up and took her to Moon Theater - a familiar song and dance that became almost second-nature at this point. While driving, they chatted easily; conversation remaining solely on music or other light topics. Continuing even as he parked and walked inside the double doors; up the stairs to see all their friends, a ton of food on rickety plastic tables and even fewer chairs scattered around a sparsely decorated room.

Automatically, Ash knew that this Christmas was shaping up to be far different than anything she had experienced before.

When she was with Lance, it was impossible for him to want to go anywhere for a party or otherwise. Stuck, trapped in the apartment with him and his friends getting shit-faced drunk while Ash was mainly a servant bringing food and drinks and otherwise being completely ignored by everyone in attendance. Not particularly a 'merry' Christmas whatsoever in her opinion; trying to keep her apartment clean as it became painfully obvious that Lance preferred the company of his drunk friends to her.

Yet here in Moon Theater on a cold Christmas afternoon, it was immediately a stark contrast.

Even if it there wasn't a Christmas Tree or many decorations (Moon's pocketbook was still hurting after the long rebuilding), there was love, light, and the food tasted a helluva lot better than anything she'd ever pulled out of a chip bag or frozen dinner section at her local supermarket. She supposed she had Rosita and Meena's awesome cooking skills to thank for that.

It wasn't only the delicious food and cheery atmosphere, it also was the animals surrounding her.

Buster in his never-ending optimism, Miss Crawly's quirkiness, Eddie's calm, laid-back demeanor, Gunter's strange but wonderfully genuine sense of humor, Rosita's wisdom and motherly kindness, Meena's once detrimentally shy shell began to crack, showcasing a timid but loyal friend who would go above and beyond for those she loved, and Johnny, the sweetest guy you could only be simply blessed to know.

Ash's eyes slipped to each of them and finally allowed them to rest on the last one - the one who'd become the most important and closest to her over this crazy past six months.

Johnny, the lovable dork, was wearing a Santa hat, striped red and white sweater and casual smile as he spoke with Rosita and Miss Crawly. Their conversation didn't carry whatsoever but Rosita kept peering quick glances at her and Miss Crawly gave a knowing smile.

The porcupine in turn just lifted her brows and wondered just what on earth was on the motherly pig's and ancient lizard's minds. Ash watched in further confusion as Rosita suddenly pulled Johnny down to whisper something to him - something in which had the gorilla growing an incredible shade of red and pulling back as if burned.

As strange as it was, Ash didn't feel right eavesdropping so she averted her attention back to the cup of cocoa keeping her paws warm from the chill in the room.

Soon after, her eyes shifted to Meena and Eddie. The two talking and laughing about something or other; the elephant letting out a uncharacteristic snort which had the sheep laughing harder. Ash smiled at the ease of which Meena was conversing with others now. Recalling the timid girl who's face was rarely seen from behind her ears was now an accomplished performer who was confident in her voice and herself.

In all honesty, they all had changed even if Meena's transformation was more obvious.

As for herself, she had slowly began trusting others when it became evidently apparent not everyone was like Lance. All animals didn't have horrible intentions or was solely going to use her - these past six months had proven it. Everyone had gathered around her; didn't care that she was being too emotional and standoffish at first - merely continued to be there for her until she was ready to open up more…

"Whatcha doin' over 'ere alone?" Johnny's voice snapped her back to reality.

Hiding the fact the gorilla surprised her, Ash casually shrugged. "Trying to stay warm." she verbally answered, gesturing to her depleting cup of cocoa and the space heater droning lowly nearby.

"Really?" Johnny's brows creased, "It's bloody hot in here." he chuckled as he pulled at his collar (almost nervously) before sitting on a much shorter case next to her. Seated position putting them now almost at eye level with one another.

"Heh. Well, I'm not covered in the amount of fur you are, big guy," she poked his firm chest and smirked, " _and_ you're wearing a sweater and hat too."

Johnny laughed softly. "True." he mused, voice gently tapering off.

Ash, thinking the conversation was over for now, lifted her cocoa and finished the rest before placing the empty styrofoam cup on the speaker to her right.

All the while, Johnny continually glanced down to something in his hands; his cheeks flushing darkly at whatever it was.

Curiosity piqued, Ash tried peering down at what could be hidden in his lap that had him reacting in such a way but he quickly averted her attention.

"Ya want me to get your jacket?" he asked, head nodding over to the front where all their coats were neatly hung along a clothing rack.

"Nah, I have a better idea." she muttered and without considering her actions much, grabbed the Santa hat from Johnny's head and put it on her own. "There. _Much_ better." she mused cheekily. The warmth instantly flooding her cheeks at what she had just done seemingly without thinking.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, the gorilla's eyes widened but the amused, lopsided smile never left his face.

Ash could tell he wanted to playfully make a grab for it but he was still trying to hide something. More curious than ever of what he was hiding, she pulled it further down her head; knowing in retrospect her quills weren't the best for hats but she was going to make sure it worked.

"Not terribly flattering, but at least it's warm." Ash shrugged, wiggling her thin brows at him; a playful smile on her face as she stared at him - daring the gorilla to try and get it back.

Johnny's eyes flitted over her face as if questioning her intentions but disappointingly, he didn't make a move. At least not at first. His mouth opened a few times as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. Ash questioned it internally as his eyes continued to scan her face.

It worked.

His inaction putting her into a false sense of security when all of a sudden, his arms were suddenly moving and it all happened so fast.

"No!" she squealed in laughter, expecting a playful jostling or tickle like he was known to give her on occasion. All she wanted to do was keep the hat on so when his left hand appeared in front of her, she grasped his index but it was fruitless for his fingers easily wrapped around her small paw.

Ash's only free hand grasped at the hat, desperate to keep it in place worrying he would take it. Eyes crinkling with mirth as she stared at him, prepared for him to try and remove it with his other hand flitting about in her peripheral - yet instead of taking the hat back -

Johnny swooped in and kissed her cheek.

Nothing but a quick press of his soft pursed lips upon her fur but it jolted her heart all the same. Suddenly, a flash of light came out of nowhere and then Johnny's lips were gone as quickly as they came.

Laughter still tickling her throat and smile remaining on her face the entire time until it finally dawned on her just what he had done.

Ash suddenly flinched back and stared wide-eyed at Johnny.

Taking in his heavy breathing; nostrils widening with his frantic breaths as he looked almost expectantly at her. A nervousness echoing off of him that hadn't been there before and looking as if he was about to be punished.

_But it didn't come._

Ash glanced up above her head and saw the mistletoe (the thing he had been hiding) dangling from large gray fingers.

"Tee-hee!" Rosita's laugh suddenly filled her ears and she flinched away from Johnny; own face heating uncomfortably as the mother pig approached them.

"It came out perfect!" the mother pig ecstatically exclaimed. In her cloven hands was an instant Polaroid - the flash she saw during that brief moment flitting about her mind as she stared at the proffered picture.

Ash flushed at a picture of Johnny dangling a mistletoe above her head; his eyes tightly closed and lips pressed to her cheek…then to herself. One eye instinctively closed with his sudden closeness; her flushed face and mirth filling her blue eyes. Left paw grasping at the hat in an attempt to keep it put, the right in his gentle grasp. It looked like they were holding hands and their faces showcased nothing but obvious happiness and that alone had her heart skip a beat or two.

The photo looked posed but it was nothing short of genuine.

Capturing a moment between good (best) friends and perhaps hiding something more behind the camera lens. What could be seen as an innocent kiss on the cheek between friends or lovers in a familiar embrace - it could be either and that had her face heating more. There was only one thing certain, this picture was nothing like the many selfies her and Lance had taken (ones she took great pleasure in ripping into shreds after his betrayal) - mostly coerced or forced. An illusion of a healthy, happy relationship that was empty, deceitful, and unfulfilling (and ultimate betrayal) behind closed doors.

"Ash?" Rosita's voice tore through her thoughts and she was left staring at the confused and hopeful face of Rosita and Johnny looking rather terrified.

"Eh?" she muttered.

"A-Are you okay?" Johnny asked nervously, leaning back as if he expected to be hit or something. As tempting as it was for it _had_ caught her off-guard, she would lie if she said she was mad about it…

"Yea, I'm good - but next time, warn me, alright?" Ash laughed it off, punching him playfully in the shoulder and flashing him a look.

Johnny faked pain with a soft "Oof!"and his hand rubbing at his shoulder but she was simply happy his easy smile was back.

"I couldn't resist, Ash," Rosita interceded with a coy smirk that Ash didn't trust. "You can blame me if you want."

"I'll remember that." Ash said with a smirk as Rosita spun around on her heels and went over to a smiling Miss Crawly; the latter giving her a wave before heading over to where Buster was trying to fiddle with a projector.

Ash watched the entire exchange with a hint of trepidation just wondering how much of an idea was Rosita and Miss Crawly and how much Johnny was involved or rather a pawn. If he didn't want to, Johnny wouldn't have…and that had her questioning stuff she _really_ wasn't ready to.

Johnny, still sitting next to her, remained silent. Brown eyes averted off to something in the distance and fiddling with the mistletoe between his fingers.

A strange tension still lingering that Ash broke with a muttered, "So, are you hungry?"

Johnny's brown eyes met hers and he smiled; replying, "Famished."

"Let's go eat then." she shrugged, pulling herself closer to the edge of the music case she was seated on.

Johnny nodded, standing up and helping her off the tall object before the two went off to one of the food tables. The conversation between them picking up casually and just like that, it was as if the whole thing was dropped. Not mentioned again as the rest of the party played out even if Ash still refused to place the picture down the rest of the night.

It was nearly 10pm when Johnny took her home.

The shyness and embarrassment at his action still having an effect on him even if she tried brushing it off. It was as if there was a shift when she realized how much that sudden kiss said about his feelings toward her (in her opinion at least) - ones she largely ignored. Yet, she was no where near ready to confront them even as she kept the picture of them together close for safekeeping.

"Merry Christmas, Ash." Johnny said after walking her to the apartment door.

"You too." she replied almost robotically before glancing up at him, "and ya know, thanks for the ride home."

"Anytime." he nervously muttered, lightly kicking off some snow sticking to the top of his red Converse. "So…I'll be picking you up for practice tomorrow?"

Ash shrugged, "Sure. I'll be ready by 10."

"...but practice starts at 9."

"So?"

Johnny chuckled and Ash smirked, hiding the fact how his laugh was suddenly doing strange things to her heart. Intensified only by the fact it was her to cause him to do so.

Laughter fading away, Johnny looked off into the distance, biting his lip and looking so forlorn for a second, she couldn't help but ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you…upset?" he suddenly gestured to the picture in her hands; one she hadn't put down since Rosita handed it to her. "I know it was sudden…I just… Ya looked kinda down at the party at first and I wanted ta cheer ya up so Rosita and Miss Crawly suggested I should…" his voice tapered off with a sigh, "Anyway, if it upset ya, I-I'm sorry, I -"

"Don't be sorry." she said before she could think about it (something she'd been doing a lot of recently).

Johnny glanced at her curiously and she fought her damnedest to keep the flush in her cheeks contained - she didn't think it worked very well.

"It didn't upset me…just…surprised me." she admitted, having a really hard time meeting his gaze.

"Oh…" he replied while nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "That's good."

Chestnut brown and icy blue met for a moment and he smiled at her, the flush of his cheeks a slight pink she knew wasn't caused by the cold - honestly, hers probably wasn't either. An awkward silence to be sure, one she broke by digging her keys out of her pocket and opening her apartment door.

"Wanna come in?" she asked out of habit until she realized how late it really was and she felt as if her cheeks might incinerate off her face. He'd stayed over til midnight some nights but after tonight, it felt so much different. She was just thankful she still had her back turned toward him.

"I would but I'm gonna go try and see my dad early tomorrow before practice - sucks they don't have visiting hours on Christmas." Johnny shrugged and Ash turned back to him.

"Oh. Give him my best."

"I will," Johnny chuckled softly, "He keeps askin' when you're gonna visit again."

Ash smirked, the visit she had with BD last month still fresh in her mind. Not really sure how Johnny convinced her to meet him but she was glad she did. BD was brash, loud, and had her sense of humor - it made her question how his son turned out so innocent and meek. Waiting an hour just to get an appointment to sit down with him was worth it seeing BD pester his son and how flushed Johnny get with all of his questioning regarding their friendship.

"Tell him soon." Ash said; since she really wouldn't mind seeing him again.

"Great. He'd like that." Johnny replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking as if he wanted to say something more but decided against it. "I-I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Ash." he said instead.

"Sounds good." Ash nodded her consent, the chill from the air becoming hard to ignore.

"Um, M-Merry Christmas - I'll see ya tomorrow!" Johnny said, waving slightly before turning around and getting back in his truck. With the roar of the engine, he was gone.

Ash watched until his truck disappeared into the distance before she entered her empty apartment and closed the door behind her. Nothing but quiet rooms and the white walls staring back at her; the stifling loneliness way more apparent now that Johnny was no longer here.

She had no Christmas decorations, not even a tree to turn on this cold Christmas night but the warmth filling her chest still remained without any indication of leaving. A glance down and she was again staring at the picture in her fingers; questioning the sensation of butterflies in her gut when she seen the expression on her face staring back at her.

A part of her was tempted to just leave it in a drawer somewhere, but without thinking (yet again), she instead removed an empty frame from the same drawer and gingerly put the picture inside of it.

Propping it atop a table, thumb brushing off a speck on its surface, she took it in.

While still unsure about what the future held for them - if anything, Ash was content to simply enjoy his friendship for what it was - even if it's all it would be.

…She was wrong.

* * *

 


	2. The Middle Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sweet Jash Christmas moments as boyfriend and girlfriend and than as husband and wife…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second installment! Again, since I am doing a purely smutty Christmas fict, I thought a nice fluffy fict was in order as well (even if the NSFW is mentioned in this chapter as well - albeit it very briefly).
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and have a VERY Merry Christmas! Xoxoxoxo

* * *

 "I never knew you were so festive," Ash murmured more to herself as she watched with barely concealed amusement as Johnny carefully hung snowflakes in the doorway.

The piping hot coffee still cradled in her tiny paws had grown lukewarm as she supervised the massive amount of work he'd done so far. Put up and decorated the tree, hung stockings by the electric fireplace, put a wreath on nearly every door, and it seemed he wouldn't be done until there was a piece of tinsel on every surface of her - no, _their_ house. A move they decided to make two years into dating.

"Ya _never_ decorated this much when you were living in the garage." she continued after taking a long sip of the sugary beverage. Ash would have offered to help but with her diminutive height, she would have been more in the way than anything.

Besides, he seemed to be having such a great time doing it.

Johnny peered back at her across the expanse of his massive shoulder and just smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Heh. Christmas was kinda lonely when I lived alone without my dad. Heck, even with my dad there, we weren't much for celebratin' anything since mum passed. So…nah. You're right. I didn't decorate much," he explained and Ash bit her lip; wanting to punch herself for bringing up his painful past yet again when Johnny happily continued as if nothing was amiss, "But _now_ , there's much more reason to celebrate."

Ash swooned beside herself.

Being together for over two years and every romantic line and sweet nothing he whispered still sent her heart into near convulsion every single time. At first, it was rather annoying simply because she was not used to it but over time, the goopy, sappy lines became a necessity.

"It's still a lot of work," Ash observed his carefully hung snowflakes, "…and you'll probably hit your head every time you go underneath."

"Probably," he chuckled warmly, "It's alright - I nearly bump my head every time anyway - it'll at least be a warning."

Ash laughed even if it didn't feel completely appropriate upon recalling the many bumps Johnny had gotten from her doorways. Johnny didn't seem to mind; he knew what he was getting into being in a romantic relationship with a porcupine.

The gorilla flashed her a quick smirk when the last one was hung and he brushed his hands on his jeans.

"Think that'll do?" he muttered, glancing around their shared space and at the many decorations strewn about.

Ash placed her coffee aside and wrapped her arms arms around his middle for a tight hug.

"Looks great, Johnny." she said genuinely, giving his hip a soft kiss through his sweater and simply enjoying his warmth and presence. Taking a moment to rest her head on his stomach and glanced at all the decorating he'd done, their stockings on the fireplace and the carefully decorated tree nearby. It's lights flickering across the bulbs and beads strewn on its branches filling the room with an inviting light.

The festive touch she had never really attempted before and she had to admit, while it was different, it was nice.

Recalled that night that felt like forever ago. When he'd dropped her off after Buster's party - her apartment so empty and lonely but now full of light and happiness. As if reading her thoughts, Johnny reached for a picture atop the fireplace - the very same one Rosita had taken that night.

"That's where it all started, huh?" Johnny murmured more to himself.

"Pretty much." Ash answered him anyway.

Johnny chuckled lowly as he stared down at it.

"What's so funny?"

"I just - I guess I still can't believe I kissed ya that night." he shook his head, "I'm glad I did, but ya know me, I normally would have never done such a thing. Heck, I never kissed _anyone_ before that…"

Ash grew quiet for a moment before gently taking the picture from him and looking at it. Pulling away from his addicting warmth to wipe a bit of dust that had accumulated on the glass surface.

"You told me you felt as if I was down that night - and Rosita and Miss Crawly told you to kiss me to cheer me up?" she rehashed the story he told her; the last time it was ever really brought up until right at this moment.

"I actually had the mistletoe at first. I-I thought it would be a good ice breaker - since, ya know, you were still kinda getting over your wanker ex, so -"

"...So, it was _your_ idea?" she interrupted.

Johnny swallowed nervously before answering her with a slight nod of his head.

"I was trying to be subtle - you were still getting over your break-up and…I thought it was still too early to outright ask you out."

"So you kissed me instead?"

Ash's heart swelled at the nervousness filling his face.

"I was considering it and Miss Crawly and Rosita gave me that final push - a-and I did." he answered; accented voice tapering off and looking at her as if waiting for a negative reaction.

Ash didn't answer right away; simply remembering the weeks and months following that fateful party. Her own feelings she questioned were becoming harder to ignore now that she knew Johnny felt something for her.

Johnny wouldn't kiss just anybody after all.

It took time, visits to his dad, and allowing her walls to finally come down before she outright asked him out one day during practice. Ash wished she had a camera in that moment to capture just how big Johnny's eyes had got. Silent and most likely confused before he smiled and bashfully agreed.

…and as they say, the rest was history.

"...I'm glad you did." she admitted softly; still having a hard time admitting her love for him so easily. Wanting to pinch herself in even imagining such a love existed - especially for her.

For so long, she really believed that her and Lance were it - the break-up was the world crumbling beneath her feet. Never did she think she'd let go of her past and embrace someone new like she did - then again, she'd never met anyone like Johnny.

Positive, loving, friendly, encouraging, and he was one of the first animals to put her needs before his…

"I am too." he replied before gently taking back the picture from her and placing it lovingly in the center of the fireplace and staring at it longingly.

Ash took the moment to re-wrap her arms around his middle and rest her head on his firm stomach. The Christmas decorations and lights flickering pleasantly around them in a moment so perfect she never wanted it to end…

* * *

If it hadn't been before, Christmas Day was _definitely_ different now.

Ash casually toyed with her wedding band as she Johnny relaxed in front of their newly installed wood-burning fireplace.

It was moments like this that their married life felt like a dream; so incredible and wonderful - being happier than she ever thought possible as she melted into his form.

"You alright with it being just us this Christmas?" Johnny asked lowly, breath skirting pleasantly over her spines.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she mused, running small furry fingers over the expanse of his palm before lazily spinning his gold wedding band.

Johnny shrugged, "I dunno. Your folks are having Christmas dinner -" Ash made a noise of disapproval and Johnny continued with an amused chuckle " _Or_ , I thought ya would prefer going to Buster's potluck or…"

"...or what?"

"…Mike's party…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Nancy invited us again this year, but…"

Ash could practically feel the flush of heat fill him at the very mention of Mike's now infamous Christmas party

"That was _two_ years ago, Johnny." Ash couldn't help but laugh, "I highly doubt he's still mad at you. Hell, the guy has a kid now, I doubt he still remembers."

"How could _anyone_ forget that? I was drunk out of my bloody mind and I still remember it!" he groaned, gently removing his hand from hers to rub at his face. A thing he always did when he got particularly embarrassed - he was too damn cute.

"I know **I** won't forget." Ash giggled, biting her lip and leaning deeper against his incredibly warm form as the heat from the crackling fire tickled her toes.

Johnny grunted out another embarrassed noise and Ash just laughed harder when she caught the redness of his cheeks.

Never did she think it would still bother him after all this time. Johnny getting incredibly drunk off some spiked eggnog and her coercing him to have sex in Mike's bed (even if neither knew it was his bed at the time or were just too horny to care).

"Ya gotta remind me?" he groaned lightly.

Ash quirked her brow at him, "Isn't it a good memory for you?"

Johnny flushed, "Well, of course it is! Y-Yeah, it was a wonderful night, it's just…the last bit was embarrassing…"

She couldn't help but smirk at just how red he had gotten. Ash knew she probably shouldn't tease him about it but truthfully, she couldn't help it.

"I thought it was sexy how you talked back to him even as he yelled at you to get your pants back on. Let's just say, you're a very… _passionate_ drunk."

Johnny groaned loudly, rubbing at his face and Ash threw her head back and laughed.

A few moments passed and he'd calmed, breath evening by her tenderly rubbing her palms in a soothing motion across his chest.

"But I hardly ever think about the last part, Johnny - really."

"Ya sure like bringing it up…"

"Because you're too cute when you get flustered," she giggled after giving his sternum a firm kiss, "What I like thinking about was you - us - how uncomfortable I was at that party and yet it turned into one of the best nights of my life."

"...Really?"

"Mm-hmm…" she hummed before rolling more on top of him and sitting flush on his stomach.

Johnny's eyes widened for a second but lowered as his hands made their perch on her flared hips to keep her in place. His pouty lower lip now between two rows of his white teeth; canine showcased in stark contrast to the pink tint of his inner lip.

"It also made me realize I wanted to marry you..." she admitted and he slowly sat up, his back leaning up against the pile of pillows they made in front of the fireplace.

"...really?" he asked, one hand leaving her hip to brush the back of his fingers tenderly against the fur of her cheek.

Ash hummed, nodding in reply as she nuzzled his hand with her face; gingerly kissing each of his knuckles.

"Heh," Johnny suddenly chuckled, "…and how did making love in Mike 'n Nancy's bed convince ya of that?"

"I dunno," the porcupine shrugged, "We'd been together for years at that point, even living together - but truthfully, I thought perhaps that's all it would be."

Johnny's brows furrowed at that.

"Marriage was something I stopped thinking about a long time ago at that point." she admitted lowly, eyes averting to his bare chest where she began circling her fingertips over his skin. "Mostly because I never thought it would never happen."

"Why would ya say that?" he asked, finger gently cupping under her chin to turn her eyes back to his.

"Heh," Ash chuckled mirthlessly, "Look who I was dating before you - spent five years with him and he refused to talk about marriage - hell, the ass didn't even pay his share of rent! I just…kinda assumed it wouldn't happen for me. Until you that was."

Johnny didn't answer, simply sat up and pulled her closer til she was laying on his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck and breathing in the hint of leather and woodsy cologne still sticking to his fur.

Ash hid her face from him; she really hated bringing up her past especially now of all times. Her wedding ring a comforting weight and her husband, the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her, lying beneath her. Yet he deserved an answer, so she began talking.

"Before that night, I still was struggling with saying 'I love you' - still partially believing you were too good to be true and you'd end up breaking my heart. Yet none of that turned out to be further from the truth. That night, you sat by me, didn't ignore me how Lance used to - and had to admit, the great sex just kinda took it over the edge for me. I knew I wouldn't mind doing **that** with you the rest of my life."

The gorilla chuckled at that, hand tenderly stroking and smoothing down her quills as he held her closer. Ash's face eventually re-emerged from his fur to take him in and he was giving her the most gentle smile.

All of a sudden, Johnny's furry cheek brushed across hers; lips tender and soft as they pressed to her cheek much how they did the first Christmas they celebrated together. The same picture on the stand above their new fireplace; it was in a newer frame to match the wood of their new house…but still the same.

Ash pulled back and looked at her husband and gazed longingly into his chestnut gaze. The crackling fire creating flickering hues of gold and burnt orange to adorn his eyes. She reached up and cradled his face; the warmth of his fur and skin pleasant beneath her palms when she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

"Love you too," she responded; the words were now as simple as breathing.

With the gentle sounds of Christmas music playing on their iPod speaker nearby and the crackling fire, their lips met. A familiar caress and embrace both had grown to memorize but never tired of even after all these years. The warmth of the fire nothing compared to the one growing between them as they made the most of their Christmas night alone together.

In those moments, Ash never thought she'd grow to appreciate Christmas any more than this…she was happily mistaken.

* * *

 


	3. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jash Family Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last one - I surely hope y'all enjoy and have a VERY Merry Christmas!
> 
> See you next year! xoxo

* * *

Years later, on Christmas day, and now, Ash was awoken to the sounds of her and Johnny's adopted children.

Excited voices full of wonder and merriment as they flooded her and Johnny's bedroom early on Christmas morning. Their eight-year old gorilla son, Josh, and three year old porcupine daughter, AJ, now crawling on their bed; jostling around and rousing both her and her husband from a once deep sleep.

It took a few moments before Ash's blue bleary eyes opened to see her son's excited face.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" he greeted when he plopped next to her side.

Josh was smiling widely, tiny canines showing as he showed her a small haphazardly wrapped gift with 'Mommy' written in messy blocky letters on the attached white tag.

Ash's heart immediately swelled as she stared into her son's bright green eyes and to the present he was bestowing.

"Aw, my Josh," Ash chortled, reaching up and rustling his messy tuft of hair and bringing him in for a hug which he happily returned.

Johnny chuckled sleepily as their daughter crawled on his chest; squeaking loudly and holding a untidily wrapped gift covered in pink ribbons and no less than a dozen bright green bows. The toddler was talking a mile a minute, essentially begging them both to get out of bed so they can open their presents piled high under the tree.

"Alright, alright," Johnny grunted when AJ's tiny toes pressed a bit too firmly into his sternum. "We'll be there 'n a minute."

"YES!" Josh exclaimed after pulling away from his momma and jumping off the bed.

"Yay!" AJ squeaked and Josh helped her down the tall mattress.

Ash groaned sleepily as soon as the kids trotted out of the room, fading voices still brimming with unparalleled excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Love." Johnny greeted her, rolling over to give her a kiss before he got out of bed and slipped his robe on to begin the morning.

Ash lay there for a time; simply listening to the sounds echoing throughout the house.

Johnny gently telling the kids to please not jump on the couch before she heard him telling Josh and AJ to help separate the gifts into piles. Josh and AJ's excited chattering went on before Ash heard noises in the kitchen. Picturing Johnny scooping out coffee grounds followed by the percolator brewing her much needed caffeinated beverage as he put on a kettle of water to make tea for himself. Something he'd done ever since they first started living together.

Nothing but comfort and love filled her heart.

Sure, she was still so tired and sleepy; there was so much to prepare. Having to clean and cook before Big Daddy and her parents visited later that day coupled with stress from her upcoming tour and album echoing in the back of her mind once the holiday was through, but for right now…she didn't care.

"Hurry **up** , Momma!" AJ's animated form was suddenly in her doorway. The little girl bouncing on her tiny toes as she stared at her momma expectantly.

Ash chuckled, "I'm comin', I'm comin'…" before reluctantly pushing the warm comforter aside.

Slowly, she climbed off the side of her bed where she was met with petite AJ pulling at her hand and essentially dragging her into the living room where Ash gladly followed.

Upon entering, she saw Josh sitting ever so patiently by his pile of presents; the glee in his face obvious and oh so adorable. The young gorilla smiling so big it looked as if it was even hurting his round cheeks.

"Mommy, I put yours and daddy's pile on the couch!" he said proudly as AJ sat by her pile beside her brother's.

"Thanks, sweetie." she mused, ruffling his hair again before heading to said couch and sitting on the plush leather. From her perch, Ash watched in amusement at the restraint her children had; both staring longing at their pile and just waiting for the go signal.

A few seconds later, Johnny walked into the room with two steaming porcelain cups and a smile directed at her than to his kids.

"Aw, thanks for waitin' for me." he chuckled before taking a seat next to Ash; the porcupine instantly adjusting in her seat to lean on him.

"Daddy!" AJ jumped to her feet before approaching them on the couch. Leaning on his knee before excitedly pointing to her pile of presents. "Me 'n Josh open presents now?" she asked with her little fists on her hips - such a diva at only three.

"..May you open them…" Johnny drawled expectantly.

" **Please**!?" Josh begged, jostling one of his larger presents in an overly excited manner.

"...please?" AJ asked much softer, pulling at her purple pajama top; looking up at both of them with a slight pout and big brown eyes. One she knew her daddy could _never_ say no to.

"Yes, of course you may." Johnny agreed when Ash nodded her consent and just like that, the living room was now full of unbridled joyous laughter, sounds of ripping parchment and pieces of red and green wrapping paper scattered and fluttering to the floor in crumbled balls. Boxes opening to reveal the presents they had been begging all year for - their excited faces as they took it in as if they wanted to pinch themselves to make sure it was real.

Ash had the same temptation most times…

Johnny chuckled softly, the sound rumbling pleasantly in her ear from where her head perched on his chest.

Watching their kids excitedly look at each present they unveiled. Josh looking in wonder at a Lego set; his propensity for building and making stuff to occupy himself obvious by the huge smile breaking out across his adorable face. AJ opening a Princess Dress she'd been begging them for months and not even waiting to change, simply pulling it down over her pajamas and twirling around and squeaking her vast approval.

Less than 15 minutes later, it was over. The kids were already elbow deep in boxes to make sure they didn't miss anything as their parents watched in amusement.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Ash asked after taking another sip of coffee and lovingly fingering a nice scarf Josh had given her.

"Yes! Thank you momma and daddy!" Josh answered excitedly, his big green eyes alight in wonder as he stared down at all his unwrapped presents.

"Yah! T'ank you! Daddy 'n Momma are da best!" AJ squeaked her happiness, still twirling around in her glittery pink dress; the color making Ash's eyes burn but if her daughter was _this_ happy - she could deal with it.

Both her and Johnny saw the kid's intentions to start opening their Lego and tea party sets in the living room and knowing they had company soon, Johnny spoke up.

"You're welcome, just be sure to take them to your room before you open them, okay?" Johnny asked softly to his kid's confused gaze, "Your grandparents will be here soon." he reminded them and in a flash, they got up.

The kids exited the living room with a squeal of delight and crumpled wrapping paper scattering about their hustling feet. New toys and clothes piled high in their arms as they headed towards their room leaving nothing but empty boxes and paper in their wake. The intent clear with the sound of boxes and packages opening and the two chattering excitedly from down the hall.

Ash smiled softly at the direction they disappeared.

A long day of cleaning and cooking was still in store for her and Johnny but for right now, she just relaxed into the warmth of his body. The laughter of their children and happiness that flooded her heart at what an amazing of a life she had…

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Johnny asked, motioning to the scarf Josh had bought her, the candle AJ gave her, as well as the new laptop, vintage fender, premium guitar strings, picks, and favorite chocolates Johnny had bought her.

"...I already had everything I could ever want." she knew it was cheesy the second she said it, but she didn't care. It was true. She had absolutely everything she could ever desire right here, right now…the presents had nothing to do with it.

Ash felt her husband shift beside her until he was leaning down; furry cheek brushed across hers. Lips tender and soft as they pressed to her cheek much how the did the first Christmas they celebrated together. The mistletoe dangling from his fingers as his lips timidly pressed across her cheek; a permanent smile etched on her face - one that was on hers now so many years later.

Unlike that first time, Ash tilted her face until her lips met his.

" **Eww**!" Josh exclaimed loudly from the door and AJ squeaked and covered her eyes but you could still see those big brown eyes peeking out from in-between her tiny fingers.

Johnny and Ash broke their short-lived kiss to flash them a look before both kids ran out of the room giggling. The moment was broken but Johnny didn't mind - leaning down to kiss her forehead before relaxing a few more moments before they both knew they'd have to get up and get everything ready for the day ahead.

If you told Ash this is what her future held all those years ago before that fateful potluck, she would think you were nuts. Yet as she sat on the couch staring at the beautiful Christmas decorations and the piles of crumpled paper and boxes while listening to her children's laughter, the warmth of her husband's heartbeat against her cheek, she couldn't have imagined anything better.

Christmas - what once was just a mere holiday she didn't care about - a day that was like any other before and didn't hold any significance to her whatsoever. It used to mean crowded streets and stores; going home to a boyfriend who'd rather get drunk than celebrate the simple joys Christmas was supposed to bring.

Don't get her wrong, the streets were still crowded - work was stressful and life as hectic as ever, but this day now meant friends, family, unconditional love bestowed upon her by her husband and children - a day to look forward to despite all the hubbub. A charmed life she could have never imagined for herself one upon a time - but now she could never imagine anything else.

"Merry Christmas, Love." Johnny muttered near her ear and she smiled and melted further into his chest.

"You too," she responded with a peck on his fuzzy robe.

As the sounds of her children's excited voices calmed her nerves and allowed the joy to fill her heart - Ash could scarcely wait for Christmas to come again next year…

* * *

 


End file.
